Return to Me
by ATHPluver
Summary: I lost him recently. Aang was killed by Azula and I wasn't there to protect him. Now I'm searching for a way to bring him back hoping to find it. I just don't know if I can hang on anymore... Maybe I'll have to accept that he's gone. Kataang.
1. Flashbacks

**I was watching _The Swamp_ episode today and I was inspired to do this story. I hope you like it. I'm a liar too, it would be posted in about a few hours... hehhehe. I own nothing.**

As I walked down the emptying streets of Ba Sing Se, I thought of everything we had shared before. Aang and I. I had lost him recently. Aang was killed by Azula and I wasn't there to protect him. It happened three months ago. Yes, that's recently for me. After that, I was heartbroken. It's two years after the war and I don't know what to do. I've been searching for a way to bring him back, even if it's impossible. I just don't know if I can do it anymore. Sokka said I might just have to accept the fact that he's gone.... Everything we shared seems to have been a hundred years ago.

_"I need to ask you something," he whispered._

_"What?" I asked him._

_"Please, come closer," he said._

_"What is it?" I said softly._

_"Will you go penguin sledding with me!?" _

_"Um... sure. I guess?"_

He was so different and yet... he had stayed the same.

_"Maybe there's a bright side to all of this," I said._

_"I did get to meet you," he said._

He was so sweet and sensitive. His stormy grey eyes still haunt me in my sleep. His blue arrow in my sweet dream erupts into the glowing arrow and it wakes me from a horrifying nightmare. Every time I look down, I see the necklace he made me from woven fishing line and a tiny pink flower. It rests on my wrist but I can't help but think it should be on my neck. But the painful memory of my mother stops me. It's as if I'm caught between the two most important people in my life. A year ago, Aang told me of his lessons with the Guru who was supposed to help him unlock the Avatar State.

_"He told me that I had suffered a great loss. But the love the Air Nomads had for me never left this world. It was reborn into a new love," he said._

_Then he looked at me with a smile._

_"That love now exists in you," he finished._

_I blushed. "Well, you know me."_

I looked up from the ground. I saw my apartment ahead. Toph was lounging on the steps with Sokka, Zuko, Suki, and Mai.

"Hey, Katara," Mai siad.

I nodded a hello and walked inside without a word. I heard them get up from behind me and follow me inside.

"Um, personal space?" I said.

"Um, we live here, too," Sokka said.

Toph punched his arm.

"Sorry, Katara. We were just coming inside anyway," Suki said.

I didn't answer and walked into my room. I looked at the empty bed near mine.

_I walked into my room to find Aang on his bed playing with a leaf with air. _

_"Hey, I thought you were at a war meeting with the Earth King," I said to him as I made my way to my bed._

_"Ah, I got kicked out," he said nonchalantly._

_"What for?"_

_"I fell asleep."_

_I laughed. "Why?"_

_"Would you like to sit in a hot room for three hours listening to nothing but how that peace is going to take effect immediately?"_

_"No."_

I sat on the edge of his bed. Momo crawled out from under Aang's old sheets and onto my shoulder. The lemur chirped sadly. I pet him gently.

"I know, Momo. I miss him too," I said.

"Katara, do you have a moment?" Mai's voice asked.

"Sure," I said.

Mai opened the door and sat next to me.

"We're leaving to the Fire Nation tomorrow. You should come. It might get your mind off of... you- know- who," she said dropping her voice a little at the end.

"Yeah, good idea," I said.

Mai smiled that small, rare smile.

"Well, you should start packing. We're leaving at dawn. It's a long journey on Appa," Mai said.

"KATARA!" Sokka's voice cried.

_Thud!_

Sokka had slammed into the door. He slid it open and handed me a small amulet and a scroll.

"It's from Grand- Pakku! He just recently went to the North Pole to do something and he sent this because he forgot to tell you happy sixteenth birthday," he explained as I took the items out of his hands.

I looked at the amulet. It was water from the Spirit Oasis. The scroll was "Happy Birthday" with his signature along with Gran Gran's.

"This might come in handy. Thanks, Sokka," I said.

Sokka nodded and walked out of the room.

"What's that?" Mai asked me nodding to the water.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis in the the North Pole. I used it last after Azula shot Aang the first time," I said.

The last part spilled out rather quickly. In my mind I remembered that day. Then came the memory when it was too late.

_We had stopped the rebellions that were against Zuko being the new Fire Lord. Azula was in charge. Sokka, Toph, and Aang went after Azula. I was sitting in my tent, waiting for them to return. Toph came in with tears running down her face._

_"What is it?" I asked her._

_She shook her head and collapsed to her knees, head in her hands. I went to her side. I looked up to see my brother, also crying, with Aang's lifeless body in his arms. My eyes filled with tears as I realized what Toph was crying about._

_"Oh, Katara. We stopped Azula. Well... Aang did. He had shocked her with lightning he redirected, it didn't kill her, but as Sokka took Azula into custody, the lightning had crossed Aang's heart!" Toph sobbed. "It was too late."_

_I ran over to Sokka and took Aang from him. I didn't want to believe it. I did everything I could to try to bring him back but..._

I started to cry. Mai placed her arm around my shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Hey, Mai," Zuko said as he came in.

I looked up, my eyes still swimming in tears. Mai shooed the Fire Lord away with her hand. Zuko nodded and left.

"You didn't need to do that," I choked.

"You need time to heal," she said. "Look, when we get to the Fire Nation, you, me, Toph, and Suki can all go out on a girls day. Okay?"

I nodded unsurely. "Maybe."

Mai smiled. "It'll be fun. Then maybe, I'll help you on your journey to look for anything that's left of him and try to get him back. I don't think he's completely gone."

_"That love now exists in you."_


	2. The Swamp

**Since you loved it so much, I'm giving you another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters but I do own Return to Me.**

Appa groaned as we flew across the Earth Kingdom. I was still tired. It was early in the morning and I was lying on my stomach on Appa's head. Momo was perched on mine.

"This is stupid. We should be on a ship to the Fire Nation," Zuko muttered.

"C'mon, Zuko. Flying is much easier. Ships are way too slow," Mai pointed out.

"Sorry. I'm cranky in the morning," he said.

"When are you not cranky?" I asked him.

I looked behind me to find the Fire Lord glaring at me. I shrugged and turned away.

"She has a point," Toph said, who was sitting next to me.

_"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger- dillo!" Zuko commanded._

_"Rawr..." Aang growled a very weak attempt to roar. Small flames shot out from his mouth and hands._

_"That sounded pathetic. I SAID ROAR!" Zuko yelled._

_"ROAR!!!!!!" Aang roared as huge bursts of flames shot out of his mouth and hands._

Toph was right. I do have a point.

"So, Katara. What's really making you hold on to Aang?" she asked me.

"The only thing that's left of him is this necklace he made me two years ago. I just don't know how much longer I can hold on," I told Toph.

"Well, maybe you need to go somewhere you two shared a special memory. Maybe a place he's connected to," Toph suggested.

"Yeah, a place you could see Aang again," Suki said.

I looked up at the sky hopelessly.

"Maybe you should go to a place he had an Avatar- like connection," Sokka suggested.

"We're being serious here, Sokka," I said.

"So am I," Sokka said.

"A place I could see him again...," I whispered to myself.

_"What do you guys think you're doing!? I've been looking all over for you!" Sokka yelled._

_"Well I've been wandering everywhere looking for you!" I yelled back._

_"I was chasing some girl," Aang said Airbending himself up._

_He offered me his hand. I took it and stood._

_"What girl?" I asked._

_"I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw this girl in a fancy dress," Aang explained._

_"Well there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations," Sokka said sarcastically._

_"I though I saw Mom," I said softly._

_Aang and Sokka looked at me with concern. Sokka shook his head._

_"Look, we were all scared and hungry and we all thought we saw things," he said._

_"What did you see?" I asked my brother._

_"I thought I saw Yue. But that doesn't prove anything," Sokka said. "Look, I think about her all the time. And you thought you saw Mom. Someone you miss a lot."_

"Hey. What about the Swamp," I said.

"That creepy place where those Swampbenders live?" Sokka asked me.

"No, the place where there's lots of food that involve dumplings and fish and where Earthbenders live," I said sarcastically.

"Right," Sokka said.

"We could go. Aang had a connection to it to find Appa and Momo. That's where he first saw Toph," I said.

"Whoa, you lost me at 'Toph'," Toph said.

"Aang had a vision of you in the swamp. That's how he knew you were his Earthbending teacher when we saw you at Earth Rumble Six," I explained.

"It's where I saw Yue...," Sokka said.

"I thought I saw Mom. Someone I missed a lot. Sokka missed Yue. It's worth a shot," I said.

"So, are we going now?" Mai asked.

"What do we have to loose?" Zuko said.

--

The bison landed in the village of the Swampbenders. Tho, Due, and Hue welcomed us.

"Well, what brings you back to the Swamp?" Hue asked us.

"Is it possible for me to see someone I've lost?" I asked him.

"Well, the Swamp, like you and me, can feel. If it feels you're pain, it might be able to help. Who is it?" Hue said.

"It's... Aang," Toph said for me.

"The Avatar's dead!?" Due said.

"Yes," Zuko growled.

"Aang? Hm. Yes. I saw him recently. Not to far from here," Hue said.

My stomach did a backflip.

"Really?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah. I was just wandering along and I saw a young boy in orange and yellow robes, meditating. He was bald with a blue arrow on his head. I thought is was just a trick of the light. I looked closer and it was him! I called his name but he didn't answer. He just opened his eyes, observed the scene, and then went back to his meditating," Hue explained.

I switched my mother's necklace with Aang's.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Just over that stump. Keep walking and you'll see him," the Swampbender told me as he pointed the direction.

"I'll be back," I told my friends.

"You'll find him, Katara," Sokka said assuringly.

"Tell him he's not done with his Earthbending training," Toph said slugging me in my arm.

I rubbed the forming bruise.

"Thanks," I said and took off.

--

It was getting lighter out as I made my way through the swamp. Then I saw him. Just like Hue said. His eyes were closed, meditating. He was bald with that blue arrow. I took another step forward.

"Aang?" I whispered in a shaky tone.

He opened his eyes but didn't answer.

"Aang? It's me," I said with a bit more confidence.

A smile formed on his face as he stood.

"I've been waiting for you," he said.


	3. Aang

**Because you guys are so awesome, I'll give you another chapter. Oh yeah, I'm giving Mai a strong character. So for all you Mai lovers out there, you'll love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I've been waiting for you," he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling you'd show up."

"So... are you alive?"

"No, this is my spirit form."

"I can't believe you're gone."

"It was something that was needed to be done. Now, I'm gaining spiritual enlightenment."

"But... will you ever return?"

"Remember what Hue said two years ago? Time is an illusion and so is death."

"So..."

"My time on this Earth is not over. I also aged a little. I'm sixteen."

"Aw, so I don't get to see you when you're fifteen?"

"Sorry."

I looked at the swampy water I stood in. When I looked back up. He was standing right in front of me.

"You seem so real," I said.

He placed a hand on my shoulder with that wonderful smile of his. It was as if he was still alive. Instead of being shorter, he was my hight.

"You grew," I said.

"Yeah. I was tired of being the short one," Aang said.

I wanted to hug him but I was afraid he'd disappear.

"I miss you," I said.

"I miss you," he said.

"I wish I could've saved you."

"It's not your fault... I saw Gyatso. And... your mother."

I looked at him with surprise.

"R- really?" I choked.

"Yeah. Your mom really misses you. She told me to say hello."

Tears filled my eyes and I let them escape.

"Just to let you know, Toph said you're not done with your training," I warned.

Aang laughed. "I didn't think so."

"So, how can you come back?"

"In about two weeks, come back to this spot with something that might bring me back. For now, I need time to learn and you need time to heal."

"So... you'll be back with me?"

Aang hugged me. My eyes widened with surprise.

"I promise you," he whispered in my ear.

I returned the hug, tears still streaming down my face.

"How do I know you can keep that promise?" I asked him.

_"Promise me you'll return?" I asked Aang._

He began to make his way out of the tent.

_He sighed. "I don't know if that's a promise I can keep, Katara."_

_"Promise me," I said to him with a hint of anger in my voice._

_"Okay, I promise."_

"This time, I'm sure I can," he assured me.

We broke away from the hug.

"Okay. I'll believe you," I said.

"And hey, don't ever loose hope," he told me.

"Never," I said, a smile forming on my face.

"That's my girl," he said. "Now, I've got to go. You have fun with Mai, Toph, and Suki alright?"

"Okay."

Then he kissed me. With no hesitation at all, I kissed him back. I missed him so much. But then he disappeared. I opened my eyes just to find the trees around the clearing we had stood in. My eyes brimmed with tears as I made my way back to the village. My friends greeted me.

"Did you see him?" Toph and Mai asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "He's taller. He's sixteen."

"Ugh, I should've known he'd cheat his way up to be your age," Toph said.

"He also said he saw Mom," I told Sokka.

"So... how is he? Is he coming back?" Mai asked.

"He said his life on this world isn't over. In about two weeks, I need to come back with something that'll bring him back," I explained.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe... I dunno," I said.

"Momo?" Toph suggested.

"Your necklace?" Sokka said.

"Bison whistle?" Mai said with a shrug.

"Appa?" Suki said.

"Water?" Sokka said.

"Wait, water?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Maybe that Spirit Water," Sokka said.

"That's it! I used it to save him last time," I said.

Mai nodded. "Yeah, yeah. That'll totally work!"

This time there was very little sarcasm.

"Are you serious or are you just being Mai?" Toph asked her.

"I'm actually being serious," Mai hissed.

"He told me to have fun so, Mai. What about that girls day out in the Fire Nation?" I asked her.

"Oh, no," Toph moaned.


	4. Peppy and Strong

**Alrighty, I'm ready to write. You ready? I know I'm ready. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

I stared up at the canopy above my bed. I thought of Aang. That's all I think about. The heat in the room burned my forehead. I turned to my side and wiped away the sweat that stuck to my skin. Usually, I'm in an elegant blue nightgown for sleeping but it was way too hot so I was in my white wrappings. I sighed. Toph was in the bed next to mine. She wasn't asleep. I could tell. She usually snores. She was facing the canopy, even though she couldn't see.

"Toph?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Toph?" I said louder.

She looked in my direction.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I dunno. Life?"

"Hm."

"How about you?"

"Aang."

"I thought so. Where are we going tomorrow?"

"A spa."

She shuddered. "Why?"

"I don't know. Mai's idea."

"Can I just stay here?"

"No, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, Toph," a voice said next to me. "It'll be fun."

I turned around to see Aang sitting on my bed, leaning his back on the wall.

"What- Aang! What are you doing here?" I demanded, blushing, being only in my bindings.

"Hanging out. It got boring in the meditating session with Kyoshi so here I am," Aang said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Twinkle Toes!" Toph said happily jumping out of her bed.

"Hey, Toph," he said.

She sat his other side. Then slugged him in the arm. There was barely a reaction.

"Whoa, hey. You wince when I punch you, alright?" Toph said a bit angrily.

"Sorry, you can't harm my spirit from," he said.

I sat up and leaned against the wall like they were doing.

"That sucks," Toph muttered.

Aang chuckled. I shook my head.

"Are you really here because you were bored?" I asked him.

"Yes and no. I missed you. And seeing Toph again isn't that bad," Aang said with a smile.

"I'd say the same thing to you, pal," Toph said sarcastically.

I smiled. Aang shoved me playfully.

"Is that a smile?" he said.

Toph looked at me with interest.

"Yes," I whispered.

Aang pulled me into a hug.

"That's better. You need to keep smiling. Oh yeah, I spoke to Roku. If you bring your mother's necklace, you can bring her back too," Aang said.

I gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You should do it, Katara," Toph said.

"No, I'm not gonna do it," I said sarcastically. "Of course I'll do it!"

Aang dropped the hug and turned to Toph.

"I hear I'm not done with Earthbending training," he said to her.

"Nope, you got a lot to learn," Toph declared.

"What's funny is that Aang finished his Waterbending training with me already because I used to positive method unlike you and Zuko," I said to her.

"How is Zu Zu?" he asked playfully.

"He's fine," I replied.

"Good. I suppose I'm not done with Firebending, either," he said, grinning.

"No, probably not," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "I miss the old you. When you were immature and not so serious."

Aang laughed. "It's just my spirit form like that. Trust me, when I get back, I will be the immature boy you knew.

"Aang, I don't know if I can wait any longer for you to return into Katara's life. She's gloomier than Mai!" Toph said.

I glared at her. She seemed to realize this.

"Okay, not as gloomy. But pretty depressed," she said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. Aang smiled.

"Toph, some things are better left unsaid," he told her.

Toph shook her head. "Shut up, Aang."

I smiled at them. "Seriously? You're arguing about this?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, I've gotta go," he said.

"What? You just got here!" I argued.

"Sorry, Yangchen wants me to visit Gyatso for my Airbending training. I'll see you later okay?" he said to me.

"Okay," I said.

He kissed my cheek and disappeared.

-0-

"So, where are we going?" Toph asked us for the billionth time.

"A spa," Mai growled, tired of being asked over and over again. "They'll massage you, pamper you, and best of all, a steam bath. Just like our day in Ba Sing Se two years ago," I said.

Toph grinned. "I scared that lady with the mud, huh?"

"And you tossed that other lady out of the room pretty hard," I said, smiling.

"There we go, there we go. Let's all have a good time. Then after that we'll grab some lunch then a nice shopping spree," Suki said.

"Agreed," I said.

-0-

My back ached as we trudged to lunch. They massaged us well over the first five minutes but after that, it was like they were pounding you. Really. Just slamming their fists onto your back. Mai rubbed the base of her spine.

"I think my back is broken," she moaned.

"My feet feel like their a thousand times heavier," Toph said.

"Ow," Suki said.

"Oh lighten up," Aang said.

We all jumped to see him walking beside us.

"You have to stop doing that," I said.

He grinned. "Sorry."

"Aang!" Suki squealed.

"Good to see you, Baldy," Mai said.

"Good to see you. I thought of just swinging by to check out the ol' Fire Nation. By the way, Kyoshi says 'Hi' to you Suki," Aang said.

Suki blushed. "Wow. I'm so honored. Well, um… hi?"

Aang laughed.

We made our way to an outside restaurant. We grabbed our food. Aang sat next to me and looked longingly at my lunch.

"What? Can you not eat?" I asked him.

"No," he groaned. "Well, in the Spirit World I can eat but my body is starving."

"You're body?" Suki asked.

"Human form," Aang explained.

"Ah," Mai said.

"Wait, how can you be connected to your body?" Toph asked, face full of dumplings

"It's really complicated," Aang said, scratching the back of his head.

"Care to explain?" I said.

Aang shook his head. "It's waaaaaaay to complicated."

We shrugged and someone screamed.

"MAI! SUKI!" it shouted.

We looked over to see the happy- go- lucky Ty Lee rush over to us as if we were her long lost boyfriend.

"And Katara and Toph!" she chirped, Aang being unnoticed.

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Haru and I have been-!" she began but looked at Aang. "Hey, I thought you were dead."

Toph started to laugh.

"He is, this is his spirit form," I answered, kicking Toph from under the table.

"Ohhhh," Ty Lee said.

"What did you say about Haru?" I said.

"We're a couple now! Didn't you hear? After Sozin's Comet, we met and went out to dinner before I headed out to Kyoshi Island," she chimed, scooting in next to Suki.

"Fascinating," Toph muttered and played with her chopsticks.

Mai smiled. "I'm glad you found someone who loves you for who you are."

"I know! It's about time," Ty Lee said, glancing to the side.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"He's just next door at the market. I said I would grab something to eat and look! I ran into you guys!" she sang, grabbing Mai into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Y- yeah! Lo-ook!" Mai gasped.

"So… visiting your lover, Aang?" Ty Lee said.

Toph fell over laughing.

"Shut up, Toph!" I screamed.

We were attracting many eyes from citizens. Aang blushed.

"I guess you can say that," he said.

"Why couldn't I see you before? After I-," Ty Lee began.

"- Touched Katara you could see me? Yeah. Anyone who comes into physical contact with Katara can see me… well after my death that was possible," Aang said.

"What, am I some sort of freaky link to the Spirit World?" I joked.

Aang laughed. "Sorta!"

We all joined in as we heard another voice.

"Ty Lee? How long does it take to…," it said but it stopped dead.

I smiled at Haru as he gaped at me. The stupid gape turned into a huge grin.

"HEY!" he said.

"Hi, Haru," I said.

He strode over and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Aang," he said. "Aren't you-."

"Don't. I'll explain later," Ty Lee said.

Haru smiled. "Alrighty then."

After a while, we decided that Haru and Ty Lee would join us. Aang had disappeared after lunch, and my frown had returned. As the sun set behind the hills of the Fire Nation, I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

_I leaned on him as the setting summer sun beat down on our skin. The grass blew in the warm wind as the twilight sky sparkled._

"_Don't you wish this moment can last forever?" he asked me._

"_Mmhm," I hummed._

"_Katara, I love you," he whispered into my ear._

"_I love you, too," I said._

_We shared a kiss as the sky turned completely pink, the purple, then blue, and then finally black._

"_I love you so much," he said after the kiss. "And I promise I will be with you forever. I promise I will never leave your side."_

"Liar," I whimpered as the sky turned black.

**I highly doubt anyone will care, but if you want to draw fan art, go right on ahead.**


	5. Thoughts and Musings

**Guess who's a freshman? I am! Ugh! I hate High School already. Okay, new chapter! I own nothing.**

Though Mai had been able to clear my head about him during the day, Aang couldn't leave my dreams at night. I had the glowing nightmares and the loving dreams but all of them, no matter how scary or romantic, he ends up dead. I've woken Toph and I up from screams or sobs. She, though I can tell is very worried, growls slightly at the disturbance and asks me if I'm okay. I don't really respond. I just whimper.

Anyways, Ty Lee had decided to take me out for a shopping spree, a lunch, and a yoga practice. The last one, I could've done without. It hurt my stupid aching back and it reminded me too much of Aang's nightmares and daydreams hysteria. Which was both frightening and hilarious. So, after a long, tearful discussion with Ty Lee, we called of the yoga session and scheduled a meditating session… which still didn't help at all.

I've never really given any thought to my life. I grew up in the South Pole and I left at the age fourteen. Ever since then, my life has been full of adventure, danger, romance, drama, hurt, comfort, death, and so much more. I've focused on the positives mostly. Like when Aang was on the verge of losing all sense of hope during our little journey through the Serpent's Pass. I told him he couldn't stop caring and he rejected a hug he usually accepted. And yet throughout my journey, I have become more free than annoyingly hopeful and strong. I am strong still but my hope seems to shrink every day.

What's really wrong with me? Am I just lost because the love of my life is gone? No. I have a chance to bring him _and_ my mother back. It's a win- win situation. I get him back and my family is complete. But why do I feel like everything that happened to them is my fault? My guess is because it is all my fault.

UGH!

I feel so stupid. I'm the one to blame for everything. My mom risked her life to make me live, Azula had shocked Aang and I couldn't save him. I sometimes wish life wasn't so hard! I'm sure everyone does but I need life to be easy. But, guess what, it's not going to happen. I've tried to save myself from myself, if that makes any sense, but I end up dying in the end. Everyone does. The next thing I'll know, Sokka will be killed by… I don't know… Hama! He'll try to save me or some wacky Sokka rescue and end up being stabbed by his own sword.

Who am I kidding? I'm just a southern peasant. I don't deserve a life like this. I don't need any more adventure. Nothing at all. If only I hadn't found Aang!... No, then, he would've never saved the world and we'd all be dead. And I know it was fate I met him. I knew I had to do something with that little boy in the iceberg that opened his grey eyes and asked me to go penguin sledding. The cutest thing he's ever said to me. Well besides the countless "Hey, Katara!"s I've gotten over the three years I've known him. It didn't matter if it was a greeting or a call for attention. No matter what, I answered. But that brings me to the matter of us.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

If I say it a trillion times, I will never be able to say how I feel. I hope that's the same for him. I've never felt more in love with somebody than I am with him. He's always there for me. Fighting for me. Loving me. Kissing me. Hugging me. Winking at me. Trying for me. Even, dying for me. Or… is he doing that all for _us_. Is he just one of those stupid boys that just focus on the relationship and not the girl? He has never seemed to be. Is he just playing me? Joking around? Glad that he's gone out of my life and laughing at my constant misery? He can't! He won't! I know he loves me! He does. He's in love with me. Then why do I feel this way? There has to be some explanation to this emotional drama I'm in right now! (**Can you guess?**) Am I losing my mind? Is it because I'm heartbroken? Am I doubting our love? Someone, please, give me the answer.


	6. My Friends

**Here's a new chappie. I just want to say thanks to everyone who made this story worth it's existence. Dedicated to: EVERYONE! KK, here we go.**

The flight to the swamp seemed to take longer than it should've. Toph and I sat on Appa's head as everyone else crammed in the saddle.

"So, bringing Aang and your mother back is going to be cool," Toph said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Cool?"

"I dunno, I'm tired. It's really early," she yawned.

"It's nine am," I said.

"It's sooooo early."

Eventually, we had to take a breather in nearby woods… not really near by though. We camped in a clearing that was surrounded by trees. I walked into the forest to see if I could gather some food. I glanced up from a berry bush I found to see an insignia on a tree.

_FF_

I blinked at it.

"FF?" I whispered to myself.

I heard whooshing from above and stared up. A young boy swung by my, followed by two others. The boy looked back at me and fell. I gasped and ran over as his companions jumped down. Then I saw who it was. But before words could escape my lips, someone embraced me.

"Katara! It's so good to see you!" a perky female voice said happily.

"Smellerbee! Wow!" I smiled.

She let go of me as Longshot helped Jet up.

"Where are the other Freedom Fighters?" I asked. then it hit me, _FF._

Duh.

"They left after we did. We're the only ones," Jet said.

"Well, my friends are in the clearing. C'mon," I said.

The boys walked behind Bee and I as we made our way to our campsite.

"We heard about Aang. Word spread fast," Bee said in a whisper.

"Well, I have good news. I have a chance to bring him back. We're leaving tomorrow if you wanna tag along," I suggested.

"That'll be great. No one else is here so we can use for some more adventure," Jet said.

"How's that scar?" I asked. "The one Long Feng gave you."

"Better. I thought I was going to be dead for sure but Longshot found someone to help," Jet said.

I was going to ask but decided against it. We walked a little more until we reached the clearing. Sokka greeted them like old friends. Suki… took quite an interest in Jet. But the next thing I knew, the sound of Jet's swords pierced the air.

"You!" he cried, pointing a sword at Zuko. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Zuko growled.

Stunned at the two boys, we stood their, examining the scene. Instead of getting into a fighting stance, Zuko pulled out his swords. They lunged after each other and their swords clanged as they met. No one moved to stop them. I felt a sudden melting sensation in my mind. I reached my hand out and, as if someone was guiding it, I moved it towards Jet. I did the same with the other and moved it towards Zuko. I crossed them and water burst from my pouch and froze them to the ground. Everyone stared at me, just as stunned. I came back to my senses.

"What was that?" Sokka said.

I didn't answer. I felt another wave of melting and stood my ground as I walked between the boys. I placed my hands out, as if I could stop them if they charged.

"Jet," I said in a voice that was not my own, "Zuko helped us by teaching Aang Firebending. He's our ally. Zuko, what is it that Jet did?"

Zuko looked at me strangely, lost for words. Bee spoke up.

"He attacked Zuko thinking he was a Firebender. He was right, now that you just said that. Jet fought him and then was taken by the Dai Li and well, you know the rest," she said.

"I a way," Sokka said thoughtfully, "Zuko helped us find Appa. If Jet weren't brainwashed, Appa wouldn't be here."

"We would've eventually figured it out," Toph said.

"We're all at peace now. What we have to do is find Aang and bring him back," I said, still in the hollow voice.

The two boys straightened and nodded. I stepped away and let them shake hands. The ice melted away. Jet smirked.

"You are quite the warrior though. Firebender or not, you would've made a great Freedom Fighter," he said.

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

The evening fell quietly. We sat around the fire, laughing and talking. Well they were, I was poking the fire with a stick, trying to avoid hot cinders that blew around my long hair, and scratched Momo's head as he laid in my lap.

I was nervous.

I was scared.

Was it the right thing to do? Bring back the dead? I need him. Everyone does. But…

Mom?

Does she want this? To come back from the dead?

My eyes lingered to Sokka.

My brother, who was hamming up the scene. A wide grin across his face, eyes squinted with laughter. His tan skin was no match for his dark brown hair. His light blue eyes reflected Dad. I never noticed it before but, he looks a lot like Mom but his eyes and his personality are nothing like her. I guess that's me. I look a lot like my father but my eyes and personality belong to my mother. Sokka is strong, brave, and funny. I never admit it to his face though. If it weren't for him, Aang would've been in the clutches of the Fire Nation. Sokka was a big part in our journey.

I glanced over to Toph.

My best friend, who casually smirked at Sokka's joke. Her milky green eyes expressionless but full of life, dirty feet in front of her, and her eyebrows raised. Her mind worked in many ways. One minute, she's sweet, innocent. The next, hard, angry, tough. When it comes to me, however, she softens only slightly. Especially during the times I'm going through. If it weren't for Toph, I'd be lost. Aang would be lost. If it weren't for her, Aang would've never learned Earthbending. She's a very big part in our journey.

Going over to Zuko and Mai.

My old enemies, leaning on each other with blank expressions at the humor my brother tossed around. Dark hair, golden eyes, and strong motivations. Mai, the gloomy one. She's been tough when needed and frightenly so. Her skills are extreme. From the small arrows to the large blades. Often, her sensitive side is released. But not that often. Zuko, the scared prince. Fire Lord. He had been pursuing Aang for so long. He was able to realize his ways and turn on his entire Nation to help us. They both turned down their lives two years ago and now, now they're great heroes.

Looking at the Freedom Fighters.

My strong allies, sitting next to one another and smiling at their newfound journey. Jet, my… ex? According to Toph, he was. But whatever. His crooked smile, fixed eyebrows, and smirk. He was perfect to the last detail. Maybe that was what was wrong with him. I liked someone with flaws. His thick brown hair and dazzling brown eyes seemed to glow in the firelight. He was a major part in helping Aang. Smellerbee and Longshot. Bee was that sort of girl who isn't afraid to be tough. I can see how she gets along with Toph so well. Her brown hair to her hazel eyes, she was smart, strong, and steady. Longshot was quiet the entire time. His hat was off and placed neatly to his side. His dark eyes surveying the scene before him. His dark hair neat in a tiny ponytail. Refugee or not, he took great care of himself. I noticed his hands intertwined with Smellerbee's. How did I miss that?

Lingering to Suki and Haru.

My strong willed friends, enjoying themselves to the entertainment. Suki's purple eyes and brown hair were unique. They way her eyes sparkled and the way her hair managed to stay in it's place. She was leaning on my brother, her eyes looking up in amusement to the dumb jokes. Her light smile caressing her face. Haru, who casually leaned on Ty Lee, looked into the fire. His green eyes and brown hair darkened by the black behind him. His facial hair was still small but cute enough for Ty Lee to love. Suki and Haru were both so strong and smart that they never seemed to worry about too much.

Then Ty Lee.

My perky buddy, clinging to Haru's arm in glee. Her eyes were closed but I knew of the grey that dazzled any stupid boy that walked by. Her brown hair in a braid, one hand tugging it. The pink outfit she wore was so her. She was weak sometimes. But if you betray her, or get on her bad side, you're dead. After I heard about the Boiling Rock and how she betrayed Azula, I knew she was strong. Her happiness is contagious. You can't hang out with Ty Lee without laughing once.

I thought of Aang.

My love, my everything, waiting for me to go to the swamp and revive him. His sparkling grey eyes and bald, arrowed head, occasionally full of black- brown hair, won my heart over so long ago. I sometimes wonder how I fell so deeply in love with him. And then I remind myself, because he isn't perfect. He's cheesy, cute, funny, strong, smart, clumsy, but oh so gentle. From his hug to his kisses, he is careful not to screw up. That's why.

Last, me.

The one who's reviving her last bit of hope, looking down at Momo. I don't have much to say about myself. I know me. You know me, whoever I'm thinking to. What was it about me that made me strong? Was it the fact that I fight for my mother? Or the way the Avatar has been killed and I fight for him as well? Was it because of all the people here around the flames that licked the air?

I don't know…. I don't know anymore.


	7. It Didn't Work

**This is a chapter you don't want to miss! Review, review, review! OMG! WILL AANG COME BACK! Read to find out.**

We were flying towards the swampy ground. Today was the day; I would get my family back. I went to the clearing, the others following, and I saw my mother and Aang, spirit form. I beamed at them. Then I looked down to the ground.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

Aang grinned. "Of course. We belong together."

"I was gone before my time, Baby. I need to be with my daughter," Mom said.

We moved closer, I took out a portion of the water. But before I could reach wither of them, the ground began to shake. We stood back and then a spider like creature shot out of the ground.

"Kya! Keep a straight face!" Aang demanded my mother.

They both froze their expressions and lessened them to be expressionless.

"Koh," Aang growled, face blank. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my job. You cannot reunite with this girl," Koh said, crawling around us, faces changing. You see, I swore to make the Avatar miserable after Kuruk tired to take this face," he switched to a beautiful woman's face, "from my collection."

"Umi," Aang said. "Return her! As the Avatar, I command you."

Koh crawled over to me, I kept a blank face but inside I was quivering.

"Do you really think I can take a mortal's face? Unless you're in my world, you are safe… well, or I'm in your world but the solstice is far from now," Koh said to me.

My face became angry. "Give Aang and my mom back to me!"

"I don't think so," he sneered.

The ground shook and I lost my grip on the Spirit Water clasp and it fell to the ground, shattering. I fell on my knees and Bended up whatever I could. But, it was no use.

Koh laughed evilly. "Come, Avatar. It's time to go."

"No! If you do this, I can never see her again!" Aang said, his brow furrowing.

Koh wasn't looking at him, luckily. But the evil face stealer grinned.

"I know," he cackled

With a wisp of air, they all disappeared. My vision became blurry as tear filled my eyes.

"No," I whispered.

Then I screamed it. I angrily filled my empty water skin pouch with the remaining water and ran over to the spot Aang and Mom stood.

"AANG! YOU'RE TOYING WITH ME!" I screamed, trying to convince myself he was kidding around.

"AANG!" I cried, falling to my knees, my hands clutching the swampy earth beneath me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Katara, there's nothing you can-," the voice began but I turned around and slammed my fist into whoever was talking to me. I soon realized it was Sokka.

He rubbed his cheek and stared at me in disbelief. I didn't care. I wanted Aang. I needed him.

He's gone.

Gone…

I dropped to my knees again, the world spinning. I placed my hands to my head. Blood pumped, giving me a headache. I moaned and fainted.

The last thing I heard was Toph and Mai shouting my name in concern.

-0-

My vision was fuzzy. I felt a soft surface beneath me. I groaned as I tried to get up but I was in pain. Someone gasped next to me.

"Katara!" I heard.

It was Toph. I felt her weight on the surface and she hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Toph said.

"Okay? I'm worse than okay. He's gone… he's gone," I cried into her shoulder. "Where are we?"

"Ba Sing Se. You were unconscious for about a week. Your hair got longer and you kept talking in your sleep," Toph replied.

My vision cleared as I rubbed my eyes. No doubt about it, I was in my old room in the apartment Sokka, Toph, _he_, and I stayed in during the end of spring and the one we began at after _his_ death.

I choked on tears as I pondered over last week.

"What did I say?" I said, trying to get my mind off of the _him_ subject.

"Well," Toph said. "You kept asking either Sokka, me, Zuko, even Azula, to end your life. Stuff like: 'I don't deserve to live. Kill me, Sokka. As your sister, I beg you to end my life.' You once started sobbing. I thought you were awake but it quieted down after a good five minutes. Then you muttered… _his_ name, asking him to kill you or take you with him."

I blinked. "Whoa…"

"Yeah. The other girls and I have switched times to watch you. It's my three hours right now," Toph said, picking at her toes.

"What time is it?" I asked, leaning on the board of the bed.

"About midnight. I started at eleven so I have one more hour to go," Toph replied.

"I don't need watching."

"Yes, you do. You scream at night sometimes. I haven't had a good dream since."

My eyes widened. "Toph! I'm so, so sorry."

"Pfft. Come off it, Sugar Queen. I had nightmares of Sokka dying so it's not much of a-," she began but I cut her off.

"Of Sokka what?" I said.

"Of. Sokka. Dying," Toph said slowly. "What do you think? I like your dumb brother."

"Oh, I'm not really surprised," I said.

"Really?"

"No. You've showed signs and you're very lucky Sokka is oblivious to half of the things shoved at him. I think Suki's getting into Jet and vise versa," I said, lying on my side, facing the window.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping for that," Toph admitted.

"Of course you were," I said.

My mind lingered to Aang. His shining face expanded in my mind and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ohhh," I moaned, placing my hands to my temple. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Uh- oh," Toph said, sitting up. "Mai! Suki! Bee! Ty Lee!"

I heard the footsteps of the other girls run inside the door.

"What?" Ty Lee said.

"Is she okay?" Mai asked.

"What's wrong?" Suki gasped.

"What happened?" Smellerbee said.

The girls walked over to me.

"Well, she's awake," Toph said. "But she's getting sick I think."

"What I said was, 'I _think_ I'm gonna be sick,'" I hissed, tears rolling down my cheek, Aang still on my mind.

Mai placed a hand to my forehead.

"You're warm. It may be because you were asleep so long," she said.

"No, Aang was asleep for a longer time and all he received was a whole lot of shock," Toph said.

At the mention of Aang, I gasped and buried my face into the pillow, bawling my eyes out.

"TOPH!" the girls shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Toph cried. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry!"

I heard more feet run in.

"What's the heck is going on?" Sokka demanded.

"You're sister is awake," Suki said, combing my hair with her fingers, trying to sooth me.

I tell you this: It didn't work.

"Katara?" Sokka whispered, concerned.

He was right next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Baby sissy?" he said soothingly.

When we were little and I was upset, he would call me that to calm me down. It didn't work this time. I kept crying, thinking of Mom.

"Katara, please," Zuko said. "Talk to us."

They all quietly coaxed me into calming down and relaxing. Calling me names that I usually respond to.

"Sweetness?" Toph whimpered.

"Sissy?" Sokka mumbled again.

"Katara?" Zuko muttered.

"K?" Suki said.

"'Tara?" Mai tried.

I tell you this: It didn't work.

**I know, you're very mad at me. Very, very mad. But, don't worry, things **_**may**_** lighten up. Next chapter is in Toph's POV. Stick around for. AND guess what? I'M GOING TO NICKLODEON STUDIOS TOMORROW OR TODAY OR YESTERDAY WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD! Stick around.**


	8. Toph Ponders

**I know I've been keeping you guys on pins and needles about what the heck happened. I'm sorry about that. So, here we go!**

**Toph's POV:**

I was leaning against the doorway, not wanting to wake her up. Katara was finally asleep tonight and I wasn't going to ruin it. I felt someone approach: Sokka.

"Hey," he whispered. "How's she doing?"

"Fine," I said. "Are you- are you crying?"

"A little," he sniffed.

"Why?"

"Well, I feel bad for my sister, I miss Aang, and Suki and I…"

"What?"

"We got into a fight."

"A big one?"

"No, I mean, we'll remain friends and all but I can see her growing towards Jet… lovingly."

"I'm sorry. So did you break it off?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"No," Sokka said. "It's fine… besides, I can look after Katara now instead of feeling guilty about staying with Suki."

"Well, too bad," I said. "I'm watchin' her 24/7."

"I know but-."

"But nothing!" I hissed.

Sokka seemed taken aback. I felt him blink a few times.

"What?" he gasped.

"I promised myself I wouldn't leave Katara until she stopped waking up, crying, screaming, or begging someone to kill her. Sorry, Boomerang Boy, Katara's on my time," I said simply.

Sokka didn't reply. He just stood there. A few minutes passed but he didn't leave.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here, for her."

I nodded and he placed a hand on my shoulder. We stood there, silence hanging over us like an invisible curtain. I could feel Katara moan sadly in her sleep. She turned over, letting out an annoyed groan.

"She was like this the day our mother died," Sokka said quietly, breaking the silence.

I didn't reply. Sokka _never_ talked about his mother in front of me. And, when I say never, I mean _never!_

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you deserve to know," he replied shortly.

"But you never confide your feelings in me," I pointed out.

"Toph…"

He trailed off. I felt his heart beat rise. What in the world was he doing?

"You're my best friend. And you do remember me telling you about my mother when you were the Runaway," Sokka said, turning to face me. "I couldn't believe it at first, but I felt something. No one, not even Suki, could ever make me feel the way I did that day."

"But, I told you stuff," I said, my cheeks burning.

"I know," he said, and I felt him nod. "I know and I was grateful that you could trust me."

I blinked. I do trust him. No matter what type of nonsense he cracks in front of all of us, making us moan or laugh. I didn't care if he snored louder than a gorilla- rhino and his room is _right_ next to mine. And I'd never hurt him emotionally or mentally. Physically maybe, but I would never break his heart like Suki did.

The fact is, I've crushed on him plenty of times. Katara had lamely joked to me if I missed him so much, why didn't I marry him. I couldn't help but have the thought of the two of us, Sokka and I, standing at an alter, hand in hand.

Of course, there was the matter of my blushing when I refused to admit to him I didn't miss him when he returned from Piandao's. Better yet, I was jealous half the time he and Suki were side by side or glued together by the lips.

To get down to the point: I love Sokka.

"Sokka…" I whispered.

I felt a longing to grab him and kiss him. But Katara brought me back, thank goodness, to reality. She sniffed in her sleep and I felt her quiver unpleasantly.

"Toph, look, I," Sokka stuttered.

I could feel his face burn, and his heart accelerate even more. He was moving closer… to close for comfort. I blinked again and shook my head.

_What are you doing? Kiss him, damn you!_ a tiny voice in my head screeched.

"Sokka, no," I said.

He halted. "What?"

"I can't. Katara- she's what I need to focus on right now… Please," I said, the tiny and oh- so- annoying voice screaming. "I'm sorry but-."

He cut me off. Total sneak attack. His first successful sneak attack. But, nonetheless, his warm lips where pressed against mine. My first kiss… with the boy I actually wanted to share it with.

I could feel my sensitive side rise to the surface. I couldn't let myself get carried away! No, I could, his was so gentle.

No!

_Katara…_

I pulled away, blushing madly.

"Sokka…"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't-," Sokka began but I shook my head.

"Just get to bed, lover- boy," I grinned, socking him in the arm, my tough side shooting down my sensitive side. "I'll try to make it when I trust Katara to fall asleep completely.

I felt Sokka grin with delight. His stupid, idiot grin that made my heart beat.

"So, does this mean?" he began.

"That depends on your definition of 'this'," I said.

"As in, you and I… together?"

I blushed again. "I guess so."

"Can I say it?"

"Say what?"

He pressed his lips to my cheek and then whispered in my ear, "Love ya!"

Then he sped off towards my room, knowing Suki and Jet were probably spending the evening together but… he loves me. Loves _me_. _Loves_ me!

I could've fainted, giggled, or whatever lovesick girls do. But, I couldn't. I had to take care of my best friend first. Katara, no matter how much mushy gushy love came my way, was my number one priority.

But suddenly, I felt guilty. Why was it me full of so much happiness? When Katara is suffering because her love is dead. Aang was so much to her, everything to her!

"Damn, Koh!" I hissed, kicking the ground moodily. "How dare you!"

"Toph?" a voice said.

How did I not see Mai coming? She stood next to me, her body facing Katara's room.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Hasn't woken up yet," I said. "That's a good sign."

"Sleeping peacefully?"

"No, not peacefully. Restlessly. She's probably having nightmares."

"I feel bad for her."

"Me too."

We stood there, wondering. I could tell Mai was drifting off into her thoughts. I closed my eyes (not that it would make a huge difference) and trailed away into daydreams, but found myself falling and hitting the doorway.

"You alright?" Mai asked.

I opened my unseeing eyes and shook my head violently.

"Yeah," I said.

"No, you're tired," Mai said.

"No- no! I'm not tired!" I protested.

"Yes you are," Mai argued. "Look, I had a nice nap. You go to bed."

"No! Katara! I need to watch her."

But I could tell Mai wasn't going to give up easily.

"I'll watch her and if something goes wrong," Mai said. "I'll get you right away."

"Promise?" I said.

"I swear to Aang almighty."

I couldn't help but crack a grin to think of Aang blushing at something like that.

"Fine but if you break the promise-," I began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'I'll break your face'," Mai said, rolling her eyes. "Every time.


	9. A Possibility

**Since you guys are awesome, I'm giving you another chapter!**

**Toph's POV**

I was sitting against the doorway, one foot under my leg, which was stretched out across the entrance to the other end. Sokka was sitting against the wall, sharpening his boomerang. Katara was in the room, eating the breakfast Smellerbee, Mai, Suki, and Ty Lee had made. Katara ate it without a single word. Mai made her take a shower and change into light clothing.

Poor Katara. She's so upset she's not even arguing about anything. Granted, she is always kind of a neat freak and force-feeding other people but now, it was the other way around. Katara is so heart broken, I haven't heard her say a word. I only felt her nod or shrug.

Days have passed and she never left her room. Mai would step over me as I sat in the doorway and asked Katara if she was okay. Katara would shrug. After a while, Mai would get up and walk off to fetched Katara's lunch, which would be brought in my Suki and then taken away by Ty Lee. Smellerbee would bring Katara's dinner and Mai would take it away.

Sokka patted my arm and stood up, walking to our room. I knew it was well past midnight and I was wide awake. Next thing I knew, Katara was screaming. I stood up suddenly and ran over to her.

"Katara!" I cried, shaking her to wake her.

She woke with a start. I could feel her crying. She sat up and began to sob into her hands. Mai and Sokka ran in.

"What in the world happened?" Sokka said, rushing over to his sister.

"I don't know," I said. "Katara, what was it?"

She shook her head. I groaned and got annoyed.

"Look, we've all been watching over you. Can you at least tell us what scared you so much?"

I felt her remove her hands and look at me. She sniffed.

"I just," she croaked, her voice raspy from the crying and minimum talking. "I just felt so weak, lost, and… hurt."

I felt Mai cross her arms in confusion. "Lost?"

"I couldn't stop Koh,' Katara shuddered.

"Look, if Koh _ever_ tries to do anything like that again, I'll break every single face he has!" I announced.

Katara didn't smile like she used to. She just sank back underneath the covers and was asleep in an instant.

Sokka and Mai left slowly. I returned to the doorway and leaned my right side against the wooden frame. Sighing to myself, I thought of Aang. He needed to come back for her…

"Toph?" someone whispered.

I snapped my head up and focused with my feet. Sokka was in bed. Zuko and Mai were up, talking. Suki and Jet were asleep. Ty Lee and Haru were up, reading or something. Bee and Longshot were asleep too. So, who's talking to me.

"Who's there," I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"It's me, Aang," the voice said.

"Aang?" I said, my voice hushed.

"I'm in my spirit from, visiting you. Koh has broken off all connection I've had with Katara. I'm more spirit that human though," he said.

It was Aang, no doubt about it. His voice was suddenly recognizable.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To give you a gift you can take away and replenish," Aang said. "Close your eyes."

I raised my eye brow but did as told. I felt a cold palm press against my forehead.

"When you want, you can remove this gift. Meditate and think 'blind' and when you want to replenish this gift do the same but think 'see'," he told me.

He removed his hand from my head.

"Okay, open your eyes," he said.

I opened them slowly and gasped. I saw… I _saw_ Aang. He was transparent and looked crest fallen.

"I- I can see?" I gasped.

"Yes, for as long as you like," he said, smiling weakly. "You have watched over Katara for so long and now I am thanking you."

I couldn't help tears run down my face.

"Aang, she needs you," I said.

"I know," he said and looked at her sleeping figure. "But know how I can come back."

I blinked. I looked at Katara and saw, for the first time, her face. Aang was right all along. She was pretty, very pretty. Not even heart break can abuse her face.

"Tell me how," I said eagerly.

"Tomorrow, travel to Whale Tail Island. There, in an abandoned temple, you will find my physical from. Beaten, scared, and bloody. Don't be alarmed when you see it though. Let Katara use the water she has left and heal the scar on my back," Aang explained. "Then, I will return."

He smiled weakly and vanished.

-0-

"Where are we going?" Katara asked finally as we neared our destination, according to Sokka.

"I told you!" I said.

"I wasn't paying attention," she said honestly.

"Going to get Twinkle Toes back," I said, grinning.

"There it is!" Sokka called to us. "Whale Tail Island!"

The place was over grown and buildings were crumbling. Obviously, this place was ancient. Appa landed softly onto the earth and we all walked towards the temple. As we entered, I couldn't help but gasp at the mangled, bloody figure that was Aang's body. Katara ran over to it, we followed.

**Katara's POV:**

I fell to my knees and tenderly lifted Aang's figure into my lap. His face was full of pain, mouth open slightly.

"Heal him with the rest of your water," Toph told me.

I removed the last of the Spirit Water and placed it gently onto his back. It began to light up. All the scratches did too. His body glowed and then faded.

He didn't move…

"Toph, it's not working," I said, tears misting over my eyes.

"But, he said-," Toph whimpered and dropped to her knees. "WAKE UP!"

She screamed it numerous times at him, tears splashing down her front. Did she miss him as much as I did?

I caught sight of Suki, Mai, Bee, and Ty Lee. Each of them were crying softly, tears falling quietly but quickly to the floor. Jet closed his eyes, grimacing with hurt. Zuko looked paler than ever. Sokka let tears fall and Longshot was lowering his hat over his eyes.

Toph quieted, sniffing. I started to cry too. Aang's lifeless body was in my arms. He was gone. He had lied.

I closed my eyes and cried, holding him to my chest. My tears stained his torn and loose clothing. Everything was silent except for sniffing and sudden uncontrolled sobs from my friends.

He really was gone and I would have to move on with my life. No, I could never think of a world without Aang. My love, my life, my laugh, my friend.

"Katara?" a voice said.

I gasped and looked down into stormy, grey eyes…

**CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHA! I'm so evil! Review please!**


	10. Return to Me

**You've been waiting. So, here it is! I own nothing.**

"Katara?"

I looked down. His eyes were open, adjusting to the light that streamed through the cracks of the temple. His brow relaxed. His lips, pulling into a smile.

Aang…

"You alright?" he asked.

"AANG!" Toph and Sokka cried.

I grinned for the first time in weeks. Mai and Zuko laughed and hugged each other. Smellerbee dropped to her knees, crying with joy, laughing as well. Longshot smiled widely. Suki and Jet punched the air numerous times. Ty Lee shrieked with happiness and Haru jumped into the air madly.

"What in the world do you mean am I alright?" I said, laughing a little as I spoke, tears of joy crashing down. "Are you okay?"

"Better than ever," Aang replied, reaching a hand up to hold my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes and he beamed at me.

I hugged him, tightly. His physical form was warmer than his spirit form. He was alive. Alive!

"I missed you," he said.

"I knew it," I said. "I knew you would return to me."

Toph skidded over to us on her knees and hugged the two of us.

"Aang!" Toph screamed. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"Buddy!" Sokka roared and jumped on top of me, laughing hysterically.

Mai and Zuko ran over and attacked us with hugs. Then, the others ran over. A group hug. A complete group hug.

"We missed you!" Ty Lee cried, grinning.

"You're back!" Jet yelled happily.

Everyone backed up and I helped Aang stand. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I gave him one back. My love. My life. My laugh. My friend. He's come back.

Appa trudged in, gave a growl of delight and stomped over and licked Aang, knocking him to the ground. Momo flew over, licking Aang's face. He laughed and pushed the great bison off. Momo rested on his shoulder.

After we had all settled down, I had to help Aang clean off all the dry blood that had stuck to his soft skin. His scars went away and he pulled on new robes. Everyone observed him as if her were a jewel in a gallery. Aang looked over his shoulder and beamed.

"I missed you all," he said. "And I'm sorry for all the hard times I gave you because of this."

"No, Aang," Toph said, shaking her head. "You really need to owe Katara an apology."

Aang nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry, Katara."

"Aang," I said. "I'll always forgive you but it wasn't your fault."

I glared at Toph, who smiled and shrugged.

I turned to him, beaming. "I missed you so much."

"I gave you grief, huh?" Aang muttered, not meeting my eyes.

I walked over to him and placed my finger under his chin and lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"You know what?" I said. "It was all worth it when you came back."

And with that, my lips finally met his. Oh, it was totally worth it! His warm lips moved with mine with passion. Aang was all mine tonight. To cuddle. To talk to. To smile at.

"Okay, okay," Sokka said. "Enough already. I don't care if you're back and alive but I don't want you making out all the time!"

"Let's just set up camp so we can leave tomorrow," Zuko said as Toph hit Sokka in the back of the head.

That night, I was in his arms. Sleeping soundly. But I could've sworn I saw Toph peek over, to check up on me. Just in case. I need to thank her for that.

But Aang is back. He's home in my arms and I'm so happy. I've been hearing his laugh again, seeing his smile again, and feeling his lips again. After a while, it was as if he never left. I was smiling more, feeling my lips tug all the time. It was truly amazing to have him hold my hand as we strode down the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was wonderful to have him kiss me goodnight every single evening.

It was absolutely incredible and Aang was able to _return to me_.

**Yes, short and last chapter. About time right? Meh, sorry. A long time since I started this. But hey, I'm not the only one who makes up excuses, right?... Right? RIGHT? Anywho, I want to thank you all for your support. You're the best. ATHPluver signing off.**


End file.
